


如棋（下）

by nori_0



Series: 懿言懿语 [1]
Category: The Honor of the king
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_0/pseuds/nori_0





	如棋（下）

两个人都知道接下来可能发生什么。  
司马懿在等，等马超退缩。  
马超也在等，他在等司马懿挣扎。  
马超在床边居高临下，司马懿坦然躺在床上，回望着他。  
可惜的是，谁都没如了对方的愿。  
马超一口咬住司马懿的耳垂，虽然是不足挂齿的部位，但不知道为何胸口一阵焦灼，呼吸渐渐骚乱。接着由耳根吻到锁骨，双手托起司马懿的双腿，起初还轻手轻脚，但回过神看到司马懿完全被情欲吞噬的双眼，便义无反顾地压了上去。  
“等……”  
不光是脸庞滚烫，下半身也有了反应。马超露出狡黠的笑容，手指缠上微起的势头，司马懿再也崩不住了，唇间流泻出软腻的呼声，手按住了马超的手腕，试图阻止他的套弄。  
虽然是头一回和男性欢爱，但之前听自己的兄弟讲述过香软娇娘的故事，学了些旁门左道。他回头便看到床头摆着一瓶膏药，伸手倒了一抔在掌心。  
“那是用来做什……”  
话音未落，司马懿感到后庭一阵湿冷，然后是异物强行进入的不适感。他惊愕地投去视线发现是马超的手指。前部有源源不断的摩擦，后部刺探一点点深入，他的双腿不经意已经盘在马超的腰间，脚趾蜷缩在一起叩在冰冷的枪柄上，快感和刺痛并存，他呜咽着，脸颊一侧在床单上摩擦得要起了火。  
节奏越来越快，起初还能屏着呼吸适应，最终还是受不了刺激，叫出了声，手抓挠着马超的衣领，小腹的压迫感无处释放，他鬼使神差扯住马超的头发。  
本来控制着力度一点点扩张，头发被扯得生疼，马超也顾不得司马懿的感受，将手指尽数没入。司马懿瞳孔忽的放大，呜的一声，释放在马超手里。  
马超抽出手指，拿起布子擦了擦。司马懿下半身已经瘫软，原本盘着的腿向两侧自然分开，仍然沉浸在高潮的余韵中，微微颤抖着。  
“您背过身吧。”马超提议道。虽然说刚才这一番艳景让他口干舌燥，真正做起来，他不确定还能兴致勃勃坚持下来。  
司马懿意识有些拉脱，一只手撑着身子，乖巧地翻过身跪趴在床上。马超卸下枪，脱掉衣物，散开头发。他看了一眼桌上的蜡烛，索性吹灭。  
一只手扶在司马懿的腰上，能感受到他均匀的呼吸，另一只手扩开入口，一口气将前段推入。  
“啊……痛……你……”  
司马懿声音闷在被褥里，身体不适地扭动了几下，但加剧了体内异物的存在感。  
马超只好放慢了动作，直到自己的小腹贴紧司马懿的臀瓣，并没有做过多的停留，便开始前后抽动。起初是抽动，可远远没法满足。  
他索性拉起司马懿的一条胳膊，将他从床上扯起，司马懿只能一只手支撑着上半身，向后倾着身体，刚才勉强用被褥堵住的喘息暴露无遗。  
抽动渐渐变为冲撞，只拉住司马懿一只胳膊已经无法承受冲击，马超从肘关节将司马懿两条胳膊向后拽起，彻底把他拉离床面。每次撞击司马懿都被顶得向前晃去，汗水沾湿的发梢随之摆动，但最终浸透，令发丝贴在他的脸颊。  
司马懿双膝摩擦得有点疼痛，身后的撞击却没有停下来的意思，他勉强开口，“你……还没好么?”  
“老师还有闲工夫替我考虑，”马超贴在他耳边轻声道，“看来徒儿还需努力啊。”  
司马懿还没反应过来马超说的努力是什么，两只手就被反叩在背后，上半身失去支持，砰地落在被褥里，马超压了上来，朝着后颈咬了下去。起初发出惊呼，但慢慢变成快慰的娇嗔，断断续续随着节奏音调时高时低。  
终于在司马懿腰肢酸痛难耐的时候，马超猛地一顶，释放在他体内。但司马懿的下半身依然挺立，虽然顶端已经湿漉漉一片但是没有释放的意思。  
“老师这里很难受吧。”马超手指圈住司马懿的前端，抽离自己的欲望，重新将手指插入。司马懿扭动着抬高腰肢，马超则会意地整只手包裹住司马懿的性物，上下抽动。刚才残留在里面的浊液随着搅弄啧啧作响，司马懿早已没了抑制声音的力气，吚吚呜呜摩擦着上半身，恳求着释放。  
“喜欢徒儿吗。”  
“喜欢……”  
马超还是如了他的愿，让他释放在自己手中。司马懿很快昏睡过去，安静得像是失去了意识一般。  
的的确确的，在刚才的云雨中，马超只想据那个人为己有，失去理智般地渴求那种快感。  
他看着立在一旁的冷晖枪，复杂的情绪涌上心头。

在那之后，马超学会了逼迫式的索求，正如亲爱的老师教会他的那样，“让猎物主动找上门”。每次身体契合的瞬间，司马懿眼中充满着爱意，欲望，享受，就像被蛛网捕获的飞蝇。他似乎并不知道自己身上的蛛丝在一点点收紧。  
马超怜惜地捧住那张被情欲占据的脸，一遍遍回想起司马懿的那句话，“恨为师便是”。到现在他也并未明了司马懿的真正含义。他看到了司马懿的喜怒哀乐，就连他的身体也了如指掌。  
他看到的有几分是真，几分是戏呢。

过了些时日，马超在司马懿的命令下前往益城，目的是获取尽可能多的情报。这对马超来说不是难事，他似乎天生有着令人信服的魔力，毕竟连魇语军师都被他骗得团团转。  
他再一次地收到诸葛亮的来信，信中诸葛亮料到了司马懿对益城的暗中控制。  
“你有个好老师，但不要忘记你的故乡在何方，这点，我帮得上忙。”  
此时的他已经分不清自己眼中的司马懿究竟是什么模样了。那具身体与自己融为一体的快感究竟是梦还是真实存在的，那个人身着红衣，分隔了理智和情感，又一手把自己的故乡拆了个七零八落。  
冷晖枪在手里颤抖着，不对，是自己在犹豫不决。  
这种怨恨只能由自己亲手了结。  
那天，雨下得很大。马超如计划，被“押”至武都军营。他在门口呼唤着“老师，徒儿回来了”，反手将一旁的士兵刺倒在地，第二根枪已经拿在手中了。  
这样的画面他预想了许多遍。  
正正刺穿了司马懿的喉咙。笑容还残留在他的脸上，血喷涌而出。  
也正如计划一般，趁着士兵骚乱试图擒拿马超的时候，益城将领已经将这里团团包围。厮杀结束之后，却没有人见到司马懿。  
“恨为师便是。”  
他慌张地四处寻找，没有任何踪迹。在他受伤的位置，除了一摊血迹，已经空空荡荡了。  
雨越下越大，最终连这一点点痕迹也一并冲刷了。马超长跪不起，眼泪同雨水一同落下。

谁是执棋者，谁又是棋子呢。


End file.
